Life of a Cullen Family
by Tricia-Bean-Marie23
Summary: The day in the life of a Cullen family...Please R&R they are greatly appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is, obviously, my second story. I know I have another twilight story, but I honestly cannot come up with anything, but this story, is working better for me then my other one. But i have decided, since it popped up into my head, to give this a try. I wanted to see what it would be like if the Cullen's were actually related, and what not.

Just let me know at the end of this story what you actually think, since i have all four chapts ready to go, (and still writing more currently writing the fifth chp of this story) I may just post two days a week, not sure what days yet, but i think, if i have a steady day (well two steady days) then i should be able to keep this story going, instead of posting when i can. Anyways, just let me know what you think, thanks for reading, and enjoy.

Tricia-Bean-Marie23

Chapter 1

**Esme's POV**

Feeling my husband get up out of bed, I looked over at the clock, seeing 6:30am on the alarm clock, I decided to also get up and wake the kids up. Making my way up the stairs, I went and made sure the older kids were up and getting ready, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

Just a little bit of my info, my name's Esme, my husband is Carlisle, he works at the local hospital here in our small town of Forks, Washington. Together we have six kids, our Oldest Emmett at 15, than the twins, Jasper and Rosalie at 12, then Edward at 9, then Alice at 7, and our youngest Bella at age 4.

"Morning mom," my oldest daughter said, pulling me out of my thoughts, I saw her sit down on the bar stool at the counter.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep good?" I asked her as I was finishing up breakfast.

"I slept good," Rosalie replied as I gave her, her breakfast.

"That's good, are your brothers up and moving?" I asked her as I set two more plates down beside her.

"Yeah, they should be about ready," Replied Rosalie as she took a bite of her breakfast.

A few minutes later I see my husband Carlisle, walk into the kitchen, and said, "Morning girls."

"Morning sweetheart," I told him.

Swallowing her food Rosalie replied, "Morning dad."

"The boys will be down in a minute, they were getting their school stuff together," Carlise replied as he grabbed a granola bar.

"They better hurry and get down here, so they have time to eat before the bus gets here," I told my husband.

"Well, I told them, but hey, I gotta take off see you guy tonight."

"Alright, be careful, and have a good day." I told him, as I gave him a hug and kiss good bye.

"I will," then he turned to Rosalie, "Bye sweetheart, have a good day at school."

"Bye daddy, and I will," Rosalie told him as she gave her dad a hug.

I turned my attention to Rosalie as I heard my husband tell my two oldest good bye, "Are you finished darling?"

"Yes, I'm finished, I'm gonna go watch some T.V. before the bus gets here," Rosalie replied as she got up from her seat.

"Alright, just keep it down, I don't want the younger kids up just yet," I told her, while taking her plate from her.

"I will, promise," She replied as she got up and went to the living room.

Seeing my two oldest boys walk in, I said, "Morning boys."

"Morning mom," they both replied sound tired.

"Did you boys stay up late again?" I asked them.

"Kind of, only because I couldn't sleep, I don't know about Emmett," Jasper replied as he dug into the food.

"No, I didn't, just tired," Emmett responded as he too dug into his food.

"Well, no more late nights, hurry and finish your food so you don't miss the bus."

While they ate their breakfast, I went upstairs, check on the younger kids, then I went back downstairs, to the laundry room, and went ahead and started some laundry. Once they washer was going, I walked downstairs, I walked into the living room, and told the kids, "You better head outside, so you don't miss your bus."

"Can't we stay home form school, just this once?" Jasper asked as he stood up and picked up is book bag.

"Nope, sorry, gotta go to school," I told him.

"Darn, oh well at least I tried," Jasper replied, as I followed him and the other two towards the front door.

"You kids better get out there, don't want you late to school," I told them, giving each of them hugs.

"Bye mom," They replied as they headed to the end of the driveway.

After making sure the kids got on the bus okay, I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up some of the dishes, before getting breakfast ready before the other two kids got up. Once I got everything ready, I walked into the living room, and turned the T.V. on, not finding anything interesting on, I turned the news on.

At least twenty minutes had past when I decided to go wake up Edward and Alice for school. Walking into Edwards room first, I walked in and I gently woke him up while saying,

"Edward, hun, it's time to get up and get ready for school. Try and be quiet so Bella doesn't wake up."

"Okay," My youngest son replied groggily.

I then walked over to Alice's room, and walked in, went over to her bed while saying, "Alice baby, it's time to get up."

Watching her turn over onto her side, Alice tiredly said, "Mommy, I don't want too."

"I know baby, but you have too, now come on, get up. Try and be quiet, I don't want Bella to wake up just yet," I told her as I helped her pick out her clothes.

Walking towards her door, I said, "Get dressed, and make sure you brush your teeth."

"I will mommy," Alice tiredly replied as she slowly got up to get dressed.

I walked over to Edwards room to make sure he was getting ready himself, I knocked on his door, and asked,

"Edward, hun, are you up and getting ready?"

"Yeah, I'm up," I heard him reply.

"Alright, also, can you make sure Alice brushes her teeth after she gets ready please," I asked him.

"Yeah, I can," I heard his reply.

I walked over to my youngest child's bedroom to make sure she was still asleep. Cracking her door open I saw that she was asleep still. I closed the door and walked back downstairs. Making my way towards the kitchen, I went ahead and started making breakfast before the two kids left for school.

At least ten minutes went by when my youngest son walked into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool at the counter.

"Morning sweetheart," I told him while making his plate.

"Morning mom," He replied, then dug into his food, after I placed his plate in front of him.

"Did your sister brush her teeth?" I asked him, while making Alice's plate.

"Yeah, she's coming down, after she gets her stuff." He replied.

"Okay good," I said, then I spotted Alice walking into the kitchen, and trying to get on the stool, with her being small she didn't have much luck getting on the stool. After getting help from her brother Alice said, "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Alice," Edward replied to her, then he said, "Gonna go get my things ready, thanks for breakfast mom."

"Your welcome hun," I told him, then I started cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"Alice baby, you about done?" I asked my seven year old.

"Yeah, I'm done mommy, can you help me down?" Alice replied.

"Of course sweetheart," I told her as I got up, and helped her off the stool.

Thanks mommy," Alice said before going into the living room.

"Your welcome baby," I told her as I watched her head to the living room. Putting the rest of the dishes in the sink, I went ahead and went to the living room to see what the kids were up too. Seeing Alice watching cartoons, I went and sat next to her. Then I spotted my youngest son in the recliner, also watching the cartoons.

At least fifteen minutes had went by, looking at the clock, I said, to the kids, "You better head on out, and wait for the bus, I don't want you late for school."

"Okay, come on Alice, let's go," Replied Edward as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

"I'm coming," Alice told her brother as she also got up and grabbed her things as well.

Following the kids to the front door, I told them, "Be good, and have a great day you two, I love you."

"We will, love you too," Edward replied while giving me a hug, then walked outside.

Getting the same from Alice she said, "Love you too mommy."

I watched the two kids walk from the house to the end of our drive way, and watched them as they got on the bus, making sure they were safely on, I shut the front door, and went back to the living room, to lay down for a few minutes while watching the news. When the commercial had came on for a break, I went to check on the laundry in the washer, and move them into the dryer, before starting another load of laundry.

And who knew, laundry can be forever long, 'cause let me tell ya, it's a never ending task, especially with six kids, and a husband to care for. Once I got the washer going again, I went and checked on my youngest child. Seeing as she was still sleeping, I went back downstairs towards mine and my husbands room, and started cleaning that up.

Once the bedroom was all cleaned up, I went to the living room, and started straightening that up, as I was cleaning the living room, I looked over by the stairs, and saw my four year old walking down the stairs with her blanket, and teddy in her arms.

I walked over to my four year old and picked her up saying, "Good morning angel, did you sleep good?"

"Uh huhh," Bella answered as she laid her head on my shoulder, as I walked back into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, I asked her, "You wanna watch some cartoons?"

"Yeah," I heard her reply, as she got turned around to face the T.V.

"Alright, want to watch Dora?" I asked her as I was flipping through the channels.

"I wanna watch Comfy Couch," She replied.

"Let me see if I can find it," I told her as I skimmed through the channels trying to find the _Big Comfy Couch_ show, spotting the show, I went to PBS to turn it on for her. "There you go baby girl."

"Thanks mommy," Bella said, as she turned her attention to one of her favorite shows.

"Your welcome baby," I told her, as I went to get up.

"Mommy, where are you going?" I heard my four year old ask.

"I'm just going to go fix you some breakfast, you want something to drink?" I answered her honestly.

"Yeah, can I have chocowate milk?" She innocently asked while holding her bear and blanket, as she watched T.V.

"Yes, you can," I told her as I walked over to the kitchen to fix her breakfast, and get her something to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welp, i went ahead and posted the second chp, I seen that i have 50 hits, but no reviews...:( thats really sad...well hopefully someone will start reviewing, i hope...if not, my life is ruined...please let me know how i'm doing...thanks..

Tricia-Bean-Marie23

Chapter 2

**Esme's POV**

Once I got breakfast made for my youngest child, I went back into the living room, and said, "Bella sweetheart, breakfast is ready."

"Okay mommy," Bella replied as she got up, with out taking her eyes off the T.V. as she got closer, she finally tore her gaze away, and ran up to me while asking, "Mommy what's foe bweakfast?"

"Well, I made you blue berry pancakes for breakfast, sound good?" I answered her, while sitting her in her booster seat at the breakfast bar, in the kitchen.

"Yay! My favowite!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, that's why I made them," I smiled at her, while giving her, her favorite breakfast, along with her sippy cup full of chocolate milk.

"Thank you mommy," She replied right before digging into her breakfast.

"Your welcome darling," I told her as I started to once again, pick up the breakfast mess, and straightened up the kitchen as she ate her breakfast.

"Mommy, can we see daddy?" I heard her ask after taking a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Well, I don't know, he could be busy sweetheart," I told her honestly.

"But, mommy, I wanna see him," she complained, before taking another bite of her pancakes.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe later, when he might not be as busy alright?" I told her, already planning on calling him shortly after she finishes her breakfast.

"Okay," She sighed, then resumed eating the rest of her breakfast.

Not even five minutes later, I helped Bella down from her booster seat, and let her go back in the living room, and play with her toys, while I finished cleaning the last bit of whats left in the kitchen to clean up. Once I got all that taken care of, I went and got the cordless phone that was laying on the counter, and dialed my husband up at work. After it rang a few times, I heard,

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking, how can I help you?" I heard my husband answer.

Smiling, I said, "Hey hunny, it's me, are you busy?"

Hearing him shuffling around, I heard him reply, "No of course not, why what's up?"

"Well, I have a four year old little girl, that would LOVE to come and see her daddy, if he wasn't busy, later on this afternoon," I answered him.

"Oh really? Well I don't see why not, it's been kind of slow tonight, if it keeps it up, I might be coming home an hour earlier than usual," He replied.

"Yes really, she was asking this morning during her breakfast, so I figured I would call and see if you were busy by any chance this afternoon," I answered him, as I sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't see why not, that's fine by me, it's kind of slow today, so I would gladly, see this four year old that wants to see her daddy sooo bad," I heard him laugh.

"Sounds good, it'll most likely be after she gets up from her nap this afternoon, so she's not cranky, she got up semi early, well early for her anyways, and I'm gonna assume that she's gonna get cranky come lunch time, considering she was all snuggling this morning more than usual. So we'll see where her attitude goes by lunch time," I told him.

"Yeah, might be a good idea for her to take her nap before she comes in, don't want her getting all cranky while she's here, and before the other kids get home from school. But ya, go ahead and bring her in when she gets up from her nap, I'm gonna go ahead and get back to some paper work, and check on a few patients, and I'll just plan on seeing you this afternoon, give Bella-bug, hugs for me if you would, tell her I love her, and I love you too." Carlisle replied.

"Okay, I will, and I love you too, I'll see you this afternoon," I told him, before I hung up the phone.

Walking in towards the living room, I spotted my four year old with crayons in her hands coloring on the living room wall I said, "Isabella Lilliana Marie, What do you think your doing?"

"Hi mommy, I was just collowing," My four year old told me proudly.

"Isabella, you know your not supposed to color on the walls, why didn't you get paper out and colored on that?" I asked her as I went over to her grabbed the crayons, and put them back in the box, and put it up high on the T.V. stand where she can't reach em.

"Mommy, I wasn't done," Bella told me as she tried to reach them out of my hands before I put them up high.

"Sorry Bella but your in trouble, come on, let's go up to your room," I told her as I took her hand.

"No, I don't wanna!" She replied as she took her hand away.

"Your going one way or another, now come on. I'm not messing around Isabella Lilliana Marie, you colored on the walls, you know your not supposed too," I told her as I went and picked her up, and took her upstairs to her room.

"Mommy, I want down," She said angrily, as she tried to squirm her way out of my arms.

Tightening my hold on her, I brought her into her room, and placed her on her bed and said, "You are to stay put, for four minutes, if I come back in here and your not sitting on your bed, then you can forget about going and seeing daddy at work."

With tears in her eyes, she replied, "I don't wanna! I wanna play!"

"No now stay put, or you'll be in even bigger trouble than you already are, and you'll have to deal with daddy when he gets home. Stay put on your bed, and I'll be back to check on you," I told her as I went and left her room, and went to straighten some of the kids' bedrooms.

Once I got done going through all the kids' rooms, I went back to Bella's to check on her, seeing her laying face down on her bed crying, I walked over sat on her bed and said, "Bell's, you can get up now, but can you tell me why you got in trouble?"

"I colowed, on the walls," She tearfully replied as she sat up, then she said, "I'm sowwy mommy."

"It's okay, just don't do it again, or you'll be in an even longer time out alright?" I told her wiping her tears away.

"Okay, I pwomise mommy," She replied.

"Good, now come here," I told her, as she got closer, and I picked her up giving her a hug.

"Now listen alright? If your good the rest of the day AND you take your nap after lunch, then maybe we could make cookies, and take them to daddy at is work, sound good?" I told her.

"Yeah! I wanna make cookies," Bella replied excitedly.

"Okay, but it'll have to be after lunch, we can make cookies then you'll have to take your nap, so that way the cookies can cool, and when you get up, we can go and see daddy," I told her as I got up with her in my arms, and we walked downstairs into the living room, and turning the T.V. on so she could watch her cartoons.

"I wanna watch dowa," She replied while getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'll find it for you, then after the show is over with, the T.V. is going off, then you'll have to find something else to do okay?" I told her as I found the Dora the Explorer cartoon.

"Okay mommy," She replied right before getting engrossed with the television show.

While she was watching her show, I went ahead and went to the laundry room to finish the never ending laundry, that seems to magically grow in the laundry room. Once I unloaded and reloaded the washer and dryer, I took the dry clothes and went to the living room, and started folding laundry.

Getting all the laundry folded, I went and put the clothes away in each of the kid's room, walking back into the living room, I noticed the show was ending so I said to Bella, "Hey Bells', we're gonna have to turn the T.V. off now. So why don't you find something to do alright?"

"Okay," Bella replied as she got up from the couch, and went towards the stairs.

"Where you going baby girl?" I asked her as I watched her climb up the stairs.

"I going to my woom," She replied as she turned around to climb the stairs again.

"Alright," I responded, as I went and picked up the living room, before going back into the kitchen to put away the dishes from the dishwasher.

A couple of hours had passed before I realized that it was almost time for lunch, seeing the clock read 11:30am, I went up to Bella and Alice's room that they shared, I walked in, and seeing my daughter play with her dolls.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you want for lunch?" I asked her while walking into the room.

"I dunno," Came her reply as she kept playing with her dolls.

"Why don't we go have a look in the kitchen, and figure out what we want for lunch sound good?" I asked her.

"Okay," She replied as she got up and grabbed my hand, that I had offered out to her.

Making our way into the kitchen, we walked towards the pantry, and looked inside, I looked down to Bella and said, "Alright, go ahead and choose what you want for lunch."

Looking around in the pantry, Bella pointed out, "I want that."

Grabbing the Macaroni and Cheese, I asked her, "Do you want hot dogs, or a sandwich to go with it?"

"Hot dogs," Came her reply, as she followed me towards the stove.

"I need you to have a seat, I don't want you to burn yourself, so why don't you sit right here," I told her as I brought her back over to the bar stool, and placed her in her booster seat.

"Can I have somefing to dwink?" Bella asked.

"What do you say?" I asked her as I was getting the stuff out to make Mac' and Cheese, and to put the hot dogs in.

"Pwease?" She replied.

"Yes you can, what would you like?" I asked her as I walked towards the fridge.

"I want juice," She answered.

"Alright, one apple juice coming right up," I told her as I got the apple juice and a sippy cup down from the cupboard.

"Thank you mommy," She said as I handed her, her drink.

"Your welcome baby," I told her, then went back to making the Mac' and Cheese, and hot dogs.

As soon as lunch was ready, I got a couple plates down, and I told Bella, "Lunch is ready, and you need to be VERY careful, because it will be really hot, and you'll have to blow on it alright sweetheart?"

"Okay mommy," She replied as she took a sip of her apple juice.

While she was eating her lunch, I went ahead and got the stuff ready for after lunch to make cookies like I had promised her. Once everything was ready, I told her, "Now since you have been really good the rest of the morning, after you get done eating lunch, we can make cookies, does that sound good?"

"Yeah! Wanna help," She replied after taking a bite, but making sure she blew on it first.

"You can help, I promise, now finish up your lunch, and we can make cookies, then it'll be time for your nap alright?" I promised her.

"Okay mommy," She replied, then went to finish her lunch.

Once lunch was over, I had cleaned up the kitchen, and then got the stuff to make the cookies, and I said, "Bell's I want you to go ahead and go wash your hands, then we can get started on the cookies."

"Okay," she replied as I helped her down, so she could go and wash her hands.

"I'm all done mommy," I heard my four year old say as she ran back into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, there's no running in the house, you could get hurt, okay?" I told her.

"Okay mommy," She replied.

Making sure we had all the stuff out we need to make cookies, we went ahead and started mixing the ingredients, letting Bella pour some of it in a bowl after I measured it for her. After mixing the ingredients together, with Bella's help of course. I went ahead and preheated the over before sticking the cookies in.

"Now Bella, after we put the cookies in, you'll have to get ready for your nap, and after your nap, the cookies would have have been cooled off and ready to go, and we can go see daddy when you get up." I told her, after arranging the cookies on the cookie sheet.

"After we put cookies in oven?" Bella asked as she helped put cookies on the cookie sheet.

"Yes, after we put the cookies in the oven," I answered her, just as the timer went off I went ahead and placed the cookies in the oven, and set the timer.

"I get ready for nap," Bella replied as I helped her off the stool.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a minute sweetie," I replied while putting the dishes in the sink.

"Okay mommy," She replied then went ahead and went upstairs.

Making sure everything was put up and put in the sink, I went up the stairs, and went to my daughters' room, to tuck Bella in.

"You all ready hun?" I asked her while walking into her room.

"Yeah," She replied as she hopped up on her bed.

"Alright, I love you, and get some sleep, then we'll go see daddy," I told her as I tucked her in her blankets.

"I yuve you too mommy," She replied as she let out a small yawn.

Watching her roll over on her side, I walked out of her room, and went back downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I pulled the cookies out once they were done, and put all the cookies on the counter to let them cool. Then I went to the living room turned on the T.V. and laid down after turning on a random television show.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welp, here's the next chapter, i guess i'll just keep posting and hoping for some more reviews, i sadly got one review, and i wanna say thanks to Judah814 for leaving a review, and i REALLY hope i get more, i have MORE hits then i do reviews...i'll even give you a cyber-cookie if you do! (any kind you want! :)) and if you do read, please leave a review thanks for reading...

Tricia-Bean-Marie23

Chapter 3

**Esme's POV**

An hour later, I woke up to my little girl shaking my arm saying, "Mommy, wake up."

"I'm up baby girl, come on, let's go check on the cookies," I told her as I grabbed her hand and we walked into the kitchen to check out the cookies.

"They weady mommy?" My four year old asked me just as she was about to jump up and down.

"Yup, their ready baby girl, let's put them on a plate, and we'll take it to daddy," I told her as I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard.

"Yay!" Bella squealed.

"Okay missy, why don't we go get ready, and we'll go see daddy," I told her as I took her upstairs, to get ready before we left.

"Okay mommy," She replied as we walked into her room.

Getting some clothes out of her dresser I placed them on her bed, so she could get dressed, then I walked back downstairs to my room, to get dressed myself. Once I get myself ready, I went back upstairs, and went and checked on my four year old. Walking into her room, I see her trying to get her shirt on.

"Bella baby, you need help?"

"No, I get it," She replied as she stuck her arm through the neck hole.

"Here, let me help you," I told her as I kneeled down in front of her, and helped her put her shirt on right.

"Thanks mommy," She said after I got her shirt on right, and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome baby, now lets go get our shoes on and we'll head out to go see daddy," I told her as I grabbed her hand, and we walked out of her room.

Walking downstairs, we walked into the kitchen, to get the cookies, and once we had everything, we went into the foyer, and got our shoes on, and walked outside to the car. Making sure the car was unlocked, I set the stuff on the driver seat, and I went and helped Bella into her car seat. Once I made sure she was buckled up, I went to the driver side, put the cookies and my purse in the passenger side, and got in. Buckling myself up, I put the car in reverse and slowly turned the car around, and put in drive, and slowly drove down our long drive way.

About fifteen, twenty minutes later, we arrived at the hospital pulling into the parking lot, and finding a spot to park at. I put it park, and I got out, went and got my youngest out of her car seat, then got the cookies.

"You ready baby girl?" I asked Bella as I grabbed her hand to keep her from running across the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm weady," She replied, as we were walking towards the building.

"Alright, now remember don't go running off, I don't want to lose you," I told her once we walked inside.

"I won't mommy," She replied.

Once we got to the front desk, I asked, "Hi, I'm here to see Carlisle."

"Oh hey Mrs. Cullen, he's in his office if you wanna go on back," The Lady at the front desk told me.

"Okay thanks," I replied as I left the front desk and walked in the direction of my husbands office. Turning around a corner, Bella let go of my hand and said,

"Look, it's daddy!"

"Well, your right Bells' there's daddy," I told her, then watched her run off towards her dad, as I heard her say,

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey baby girl, how's my princess?" I heard my husband ask as he picked up our youngest.

"Good, guess what daddy, guess what mommy and me did!" She answered him excitedly.

"Oh I don't know what baby girl?" I heard him reply.

"Guess daddy," she told him seriously.

"Oh hmm, well, did you go to the park?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Nooo, guess again!" She told him as she started giggling.

Looking up towards the ceiling and putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking hard, he answered, "Did you...go flying?"

"No daddy, we can't fwy!" She answered as she busted out laughing.

"Oh sorry pumpkin, I was thinking of birds for a minute, but what did you and mommy do?" He replied as he shifted her on his side.

"We made cookies, and we bwinged them with us," she answered him.

"You did? And its brought hun," He told her.

"I said that daddy," She told him.

"No hun, you said bring, and its brought cookies," He corrected her as they walked over to where I was.

"I said bwinged cookies," She told him as she was playing with his tie.

"Never mind," He replied obviously giving up on our four year olds grammer. Then he saw me, and said, "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hey hun, I've been good since you left this morning," I told him as I gave him a kiss.

"That's good, so where are these cookies that I heard all about?" He asked chuckling a bit.

"Well Mr. There right here," I told him as I gave him the cookies, then said, "And your daughter helped make them too." 

"You did?" He asked her.

"Yup, mommy helped, 'cause I'm too wittle for the stove," She answered him.

"Your right, you are too little for the stove, and I'm sure the cookies will taste wonderful, let's go in my office, then we can try them okay?" He told her as he lead us into his office.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen residence...**

**Emmett's POV**

After school got out, I met my siblings over by the bus, and we each climbed on, I turned to my siblings as the bus driver started to take off once all the other kids were on and in their seats.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get home?"

"I don't care, but I have homework," My sister Rosalie answered.

"I say, we play the Wii," Jasper answered after Rosalie.

"Rock on, we'll have to play it before the kids get home, 'cause their going to want to play too," I told him.

"Yeah, then that will get really annoying," Jasper replied.

"You guys are mean, so what if they want to play too," Rosalie cut in.

"How would you like it if a nine and seven year old wants to play whatever your playing?" I asked her.

"Well first of all, I already get that with Alice and Bella, and second of all Edward looks up to you guys, thats part of the reason why he wants to do whatever your doing, so just let him hang out with you guys, you know mom's gonna make you anyways," She replied making a point.

"Yeah, well it's just really annoying," I told her, as the bus driver came up to our house.

Letting Rose, and Jasper off before me, I got off after them and followed them inside the house. Once we walked into the house, Rose walks back into the foyer and said, "Mom and Bella's not here, which is odd 'cause Bella doesn't have preschool today."

"That is odd, did mom leave a note anywhere?" I asked her as I followed her towards the kitchen.

"No, I didn't see one anyways," She replied.

Looking around in the kitchen, and not seeing a note, I went to where the phone was on the counter, and I picked up dialing the familiar number.

After the phone rang at least three times I heard my mom answer, "Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me Emmett," I answered her.

"Oh, hey hun, how was school?" My mom asked.

"It was alright, where are you and Bella?" I answered her as I walked around the kitchen towards the fridge to find a snack.

"We're at the hospital visiting your father," My mom answered me.

"Oh, well, we were just wondering, Rose was getting worried, we didn't see a note anywhere. So I decided to call to find out," I told her once I found a snack.

"Yeah, we're here visiting your father. Do you kids have any homework?" My mom replied.

"I have a little bit, and I dont know about the other two, i'll ask them," I told her as I faced Rosalie and Jasper, as I moved the phone from my face and asked, "Do you guys have homework, mom wants to know."

"Yeah, I have Math and English," Rosalie answered as she went back to eating her banana.

"I just have math to do," My brother also answered.

Returning back to the phone call, I told my mom, "Rose said she has Math, and English, Jasper just has Math."

"I want you three to do your homework before doing anything else, and when Edward and Alice get home, I want them to do the same. Your sister and I should be on our way home here in the next half hour," My mom told me.

"Alright, I'll let them know," I told her, as I went and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm serious, I want you guys to be doing your homework, and if I find out you didn't you'll have to deal with your father," My mom told me seriously.

"I know mom, we'll get it done, I promise," I told her honestly.

"Good, I'm gonna get off here, and I'll see you guys shortly," She replied.

"Okay, bye mom," I told her.

"Bye hun, love you," She said.

"Love you too mom," I replied, before hanging up with her.

"Where's mom at?" My sister asked me as soon as I got off the phone.

"Give me a minute," I told her, then continued after taking a drink of my soda, "Anyways, mom's at the hospital with Bella..."

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" Rose asked, interrupting me.

"Jeeze Rosalie, let me finish," I told her, then continued, "Bella's fine, she and mom are just visiting dad, they'll be home in about a half hour. Oh and mom said we all have to do our homework before doing anything else, and that we'll have to let the other two know once they get home from school."

"Well, I'll need mom and dad's help with my math, unless you and Jasper can help me with it," My sister Rose told me as she was finishing up her after school snack.

"What kind of math is it?" I asked her.

"Well, we're doing divisibility in math class, and I can't quite figure it out. Plus some other stuff in math, that we went over before that I can do, it's just the divisibility I can't figure out, it's confusing." She answered me.

"We haven't gotten to that yet, or I would help you Rose," Jasper told her as he got his own math homework out.

"It's alright, I'll just ask mom and dad," She told him.

"Let me see it," I told her.

"Okay," She replied as she went and got her book bag to get her math homework out.

Setting her math book on the counter, along with some of her math worksheets, I started looking at them. Reading her divisibility worksheet rules, I said,

"Well lets see here," I started as I was looking at her math book, then seeing the number 24 and knowing that it's easy, I said, "Alright Rose, to figure out if 24 is divisible by any of these numbers, it might be helpful if you go through the list, like if its divisible by 2, its gotta end in a 0, 2, 4, 6, or 8, and it's gotta be an even number, so does 24 divisible by 2?" I asked her.

After a few minutes of her trying to think, I told her, "well it might be helpful if you take 24 and just divide it by 2, that's pretty much what divisibility is, you just gotta follow what the rule says. So with that try and see if 24 can be divisible by 2."

"Okay, so I just take 24 and divide it by 2 then?" She asked.

"Yeah, since 24 ends in an even number," I confirmed.

\

"24 divided by 2 is 12, so that would make it divisible right?" She asked as she was figuring it up.

"Yup, that's right," I told her.

"Okay, thanks Em," She replied.

"No problem, if you need help just let me know, and I'll help you alright?" I told her as I was getting my own homework out.

"Okay, I will," She replied as she went back to finishing her math problems.

At least a half hour had gone by, when I heard the front door open, and I heard two of the three youngest siblings run in the house. Walking towards the foyer, I saw my younger brother and sister run in, and I said, "Hey you know better than to run in the house, anyways, if you have any homework you better get started on it, mom said."

"Where is mommy? I gost really cool news to tell her!" Alice, one of my younger siblings asked excitedly.

"It's got, gost isn't a word Alice, besides, mom and Bella should be on their way home from the hospital, they went to visit dad today." I told them, as I was helping Alice get her book bag off her shoulders.

"I don't have any homework, we had a sub today in my class," My little brother told me as he put his things in the closet.

"Alright, take your bag up to your room," I told him, as I followed both Edward and Alice towards the kitchen, and Edward headed up towards the stairs.

"Okay," He replied as he ran up the stairs.

"Alright muchkin, what kind of homework do you have?" I asked Alice as we walked in the kitchen.

"I have a spelling words I have to write for our test on Friday, and I have to read one of the books the teacher gave us, and mommy or daddy has to sign the paper, to let Ms. Wallaby know that I read to them." Alice explained as she got her spelling words out and her book.

"We'll just save that for when mommy gets home, but why don't you start on your spelling words, how many times do you have to write them?" I asked her, while looking at her spelling words.

"Well, we have to at least write it two times each, each day, is what Ms. Wallaby said," She told me.

"Okay, well get a start on that, then I'll test you okay?" I asked her.

"But, it's only Monday, our test isn't until Friday," My sister told me.

"I know, but the more practice you have, the better you'll be in spelling," I told her.

"Okay," She replied as she got her pencil out, and started writing her spelling words.

I then made sure every one else was doing their homework before getting mine out and getting it done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter of Life of a Cullen Family, sorry i haven't uploaded this in a while, life has been busy, and i should hopefully be getting the next chapter written and up soon, i hope...but anyways, thanks for those of you who have reviewed, and hope to get more reviews on this story, and also, i'm looking for a beta, i currently do not have one, so if your interested, just send me a pm, or in a review...thanks again for reading, **

**Tricia-bean-marie23**

**Emmett's POV**

Once I got my homework finished, I went and checked on Rosalie to make sure she was doing alright with her math, "Hey Rose, how's it coming?"

"It's coming, I think I'm getting it," She replied as she was working on her math problems.

"Alright, if you need help let me know," I told her, as I went and checked on Alice to make sure she was doing what she's supposed too.

"I will," She replied as she got into a deep thought.

"Hey Ali-cat, how's your spelling coming?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"I'm almost done I have five more words to write twice, then I'll be done," She answered as she was writing her words.

"Okay," I said as I got up, and seeing my younger brother walk into the kitchen and towards the fridge I asked, "What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm getting a snack, I haven't gotten one yet," He replied as he looked inside the fridge.

"Alright, just make sure you clean up your mess," I reminded him.

"I know, I will," He replied, sounding annoyed.

"Hey unless you wanna face the wrath of mom, then I'd make sure the mess is cleaned up if I were you," I told him seriously.

"Okay, I'll make sure," He said as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Emmy, I'm done with my spelling words," One of my younger sisters told me.

As I was walking over towards Alice, I heard the front door open, and my mom say, "Hey kids we're home."

Seeing Alice get up and run towards the front door, I heard her say, "Hi mommy! Guess what!"

"What sweetheart?" I heard our mom ask Alice, as I walked towards them.

"I got star of the week at school! I get to help the teacher out, AND I get to be the line leader for when we go outside for recess, and lunch, and when we go out to our bus stop!" Alice told her excitedly.

Once she put Bella down and took her shoes off, I grabbed Bella's hand and we went into the living room where the other kids were, while Alice was talking to our mom.

"So Bella, how was your day?" I asked my youngest sister as we walked in the living room.

"It was okay, we went and saw daddy, and bwinged him cookies!" She told me excitedly.

"You did? What kind did you make?" I asked her in the same tone.

"Yeah, umm, we made chocowete chip cookies," She responded.

"That sounds good," I told her as I sat on the couch and placed her on my lap.

"Yeah, mommy wet me help maked them," She replied as she leaned against my chest.

"Well that was nice of mommy," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Yeah," She said, then a few minutes of silence she randomly said sweetly, "Emmy, I missed you today."

"Awe, Bell's, I missed you too," I replied to her honestly.

"Reawy?" She asked.

"Yes, really," I told her as I started tickling her.

"Emmy, stop it," She said as she was giggling non stop.

"What do you say squirt?" I asked her as I kept tickling her.

"Pwease, Emmy?" She said in between laughs.

"Yes, I'll stop," I told her as I gave her one last tickle before stopping.

"Thanks Emmy," She replied as she was trying not to laugh and catch her breathing.

"Yup," I said, as I grabbed the remote and tryin' to find something decent to watch.

"Turn Dora on bubby!" My little sister replied as I was turning the channels to find a good show to watch, and making sure its also kid friendly.

"No, I'm not watching Dora Bella," I told her as I found _Home Improvement_ on TBS.

"Pweeeeeease?" Bella asked while giving me her tiny pout that everyone can't really exist, except for our dad who falls for it every time she wants something.

"I said no Bella," I told her sternly while watching my show.

"Your mean!" She exclaimed as she got up off my lap, and ran upstairs.

Hearing Rosalie ask, "What'd she want?"

Answering my sister I reply, "Oh she just wanted to watch her Dora show, which I am NOT watching, that just wouldn't be cool."

Laughing a bit, she replied, "Yeah, she definitely loves that show, not sure why, seems kinda stupid to me."

"You got that right," I told her, then we finished watching the show in silent, well as silent as it could with four other siblings running around the house.

"By the way did you get your homework finished?" I asked her while watching the show.

"Yeah, mom and dad just have to check it," She told me as she kept her eyes on the T.V. herself.

"Alright," I said, turning my attention back to the T.V.

"Hey what are you guys watching?" Edward asked curiously as he walked into the room.

"Home Improvement, now shut up!" Rosalie told him harshly.

"Okay," Edward replied as he took a seat on the chair.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Rose," I told her sternly.

"He could've asked quietly," She said in a grumpy mood.

"Whatever Rosalie, stop being so rude," I told her.

"I'm not!" She angrily replied back.

"What are you guys watching?" My seven year old sister asks.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously, shut up, go away Alice! No body cares about you, your an annoying little brat who wines about everything!" Rosalie yelled at Alice.

Looking at Alice, seeing her about to cry, I looked over at Rosalie while picking Alice up and saying, "That was uncalled for Rosalie."

Once picking Alice up, I carried her out of the living room, walked upstairs to Alice and Bella's room, sat on Alice's bed and sat her down.

"Alice squirt, it's okay, Rosalie didn't mean it."

"But, w-why did she get mad like that?" I-i didn't do anything." Alice replied before bursting into tears.

"I don't know, but she shouldn't have, it was rude and uncalled for," I told her.

"She shouldn't be so mean, mommy and daddy say it's not nice to say mean things," Alice replied as she dried up her tears.

"You know what, your right, it isn't nice," I agreed, then I asked her, "You better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Emmie, I love you." She told me then gave me a hug.

"I love you too," I told her while giving her a hug back.

A few seconds later we heard someone scream, picking Alice up and running downstairs towards the living room, I hear my youngest sister bawling her little eyes out. Setting Alice down, I walk over to Bella and Rosalie and asked,

"What the heck happened? Edward go get mom, hurry."

"Okay," he replied, then he got up and ran to search for our mom.

"I-I'm sorry, really, I d-didn't mean it," Rosalie started.

"M-mo-mommy!" My little sister cried out.

"She's coming squirt," I assured her then rubbed her back to attempt to calm her down.

"I want, I-I want mo-mommy," She wailed.

"I know, mommy's coming," I told her again.

"What happened?" I heard my mom ask as she walked in.

Getting up with Bella in my arms, handing her over I replied, "I'm not sure, I was upstairs with Alice when I heard her scream.

"R-Rosie p-pushed me," Bella told her in between her tears.

"I didn't mean it, honest!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rosalie we will talk later, right now I'm taking your sister in to see your father from what it looks she may have either sprained or broke her arm, Emmett your in charge. Again Rosalie we will talk when I get back, In the meantime no TV, no Internet, and no phone, understood?" Mom told her.

"Yes ma'am," She replied as she looked to the floor looking ashamed.

"Emmett if you have to go ahead and make dinner for you kids, I'll be back," She told me as she got ready to head out the door with Bella.

"Alright," I acknowledged as I watched her head out the door with a sobbing Bella in her arms.

Turning to face my other siblings I said, "Okay I want you guys to do something. Rosalie, I want to talk to you, so head up to your room," I told them, then saw my sister slowly walk upstairs. Then I said to the others, "You guys no TV, just play games or do something, I'll start on something easy for dinner in a bit."

Hearing "Okay's", and "Alright's", I headed upstairs to my sisters room. Making it upstairs and in front of her room, I knocked on her door, "Rose its me."

"Come in," I heard her quiet reply.

Walking in, I see my sister lying face down on the bed, I walk over to her desk, sit in her seat and ask, "So, Rosey-posey, what happened?"

"I don't know," she sighed shrugging her shoulders then continued, "Bella came in asking for mom, I told her that I didn't know, she wouldn't stop asking so I yelled at her and pushed her down. I honestly didn't mean too. Now momma hates me and so will daddy," She finished as she started crying.

"Rose, their not gonna hate you, you know that. So why were you mad at the younger kids today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I had a bad day at school." She told me.

"That's still no excuse to hit or get mad at our siblings. You know you can always come to me for anything no matter what," I told her.

"I know," She agreed.

"Alright, Lets go figure out what we're gonna have," I told her as I stood up, then reached my hand out to my sister.

When she got up she gave me a hug and said, "Thanks."

Hugging her back I said, "Your welcome."

**Esme's POV**

Looking in the review mirror, I see my youngest clutching her arm sobbing, I heard her say,

"M-mommy, i-it hurts, I want, i-i want daddy."

"I know baby, we're almost there, I promise." I told her as I see the hospital in view.

Hearing my phone go off, I pick it up seeing my husbands name on the screen I answer, "Hey hun, we're just about to pull in."

"Alright, how is she?" I heard him ask.

"Well, she's asking for her daddy, and she's in pain clutching her arm to her chest, so I don't know if it's broken or not" I replied, as I pulled in to the parking lot.

"Okay, I'm out here waiting," He replied.

"'Kay, we just pulled in," I told him while pulling into the closest spot to the emergency room.

"I'll hang up and see you guys in a minute, so that way your focusing on Bella and getting her out." He said.

"Okay, see you in a few," I told him before hanging up so I could get Bella out of her car seat.

"Come on baby, lets go see daddy," I told her as we started walking towards the doors.

"I w-want daddy," My youngest cried.

"I know baby, see, daddy is right over there," I told her while point towards Carlisle.

Reaching my husband, I hand her over, "There you go baby."

"Hey, hey, no need to cry, daddy's got you." Carlisle told Bella once she was in his arms.

"So what happened?" He asked as we walked towards his office.

"Well, I guess Rose pushed Bella down, but besides that I have no idea," I told him honestly.

"Guess we'll deal with her when we get home," Carlisle said, once we got in his office, Carlisle set Bella down on his lap and asked, "Baby girl, where does it hurt?"

"Right de're," Bella answered pointing to her forearm.

"Well good news, doesn't look, or feel broken. It'll be sore for awhile okay princess?" He said.

"Okay daddy," She told him then stuck her thumb in her mouth as she leaned against him as she slowly stopped crying and just has a few hiccups from crying earlier.

"Well if you want, I'll go ahead and keep her with me, and we can just head on home, I just got to grab my stuff then we can leave." He told me.

"Alright, I'll just meet you at the house then?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thats fine," He replied.

"Bella baby, you want to stay with daddy and go home, or do you want to go home with me?" I asked her while putting her hair behind her ears.

"Wanna wide home with daddy," She answered then stuck her thumb back in her mouth, only doing that when she's upset, or not feeling well.

"Alright, you can ride with daddy," I told her, then I said to my husband, "Well I'll just head on out, and meet you at the house."

"Okay, sounds good, We'll be right behind you," He replied, then gave me a kiss before I walked out to head back home.

"You ready to head home now princess?" I heard my husband ask our daughter as I walked out of his office?"

"Yeah daddy," I heard her reply.

I looked behind me one more time to see my husband and daughter right behind me, before I turned out to head out the doors to get to my car to head home. Before I was out of ear shot, I heard my youngest say,

"Bye mommy,"

"Bye baby girl," I responded then got to my car, and hopped in before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update this, but here is the next chapter, i'm gonna try and write the next chapter since i have the day off, if not i'll come up with something on Wednesday which is my next day off...its been a hectick couple of weeks...been working a lot, and in the process of getting a second job to help pay for bills, and what not, its tough livin' on your own, but ne ways i do need a beta, so if anyone is willing to help me beta this, just Pm msg me and let me know...thanks for the reviews that were reviewed on the last chapter, they are GREATLY appreciated...anyways here's the next chp, and PLEASE let me know how i'm doing...thanks for reading...****Tricia-bean-marie23**

**Esme's PoV**

Once I reached back at the house I parked the car in the garage and walked inside. Seeing Edward in the kitchen I said,"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey mom, how's Bella?" He replied while pouring himself a class of juice."

"She's doing okay, thanks for the concern. Where's Rosalie at?" I asked him, while walking through the kitchen.

"She's upstairs in her room I think." He replied.

"Alright, thanks," I told him before I went upstairs to Rosalie's room. Reaching her bedroom I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in". So I walked in and said,

"Rose, we need to talk."

"I know," she said as she rolled over on her back facing the ceiling.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"Well, Bella came into the living room and we, Emmett, Edward and I were watching tv and Bella came in asking where you were at. I told her that I didn't know and what not but she wouldn't quit asking. So I kind of yelled at her and pushed her down. I don't even know why I did it. I honestly didn't mean too. Now you and daddy are going to hate me." She told me before she started crying.

"Rosalie baby, we're not going to hate you, I promise. Now what you did was uncalled for and there should be no reason for you to yell or push your siblings." I told her. I watched her sit up and say,

"I know and I'm sorry momma I won't do it again." she told me as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She then asks,

"How is Bella? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a sore arm. She'll be home soon with your dad," I told her as I moved and sat beside her on her bed.

"Is daddy mad?" She asked.

"No he's not mad baby, but I want to know, why did you do it?"

"I'm not really sure, had a bad day I guess."

"Well you know that's not an excuse to be mean to your siblings."

"Yeah, I know, and I won't do it again," She told me.

"As soon as your father gets home, he'll want to come up and talk to you, then you need to apologize to Bella for pushing and getting mad at her," I told her as I stood up.

"I will, I'm sorry momma, please don't hate me," She said as she sat their with tears running down her face.

Putting my hand out to her, I said, "Come here baby."

She took my hand and pulled herself up, and I pulled her into me to give her a hug while saying, "I'm not going to hate you, I love you, but I don't hate you, disappointed, yes. But baby I don't hate you, I could never hate you, or any of your other siblings."

"I love you too momma," She replied as she wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug back.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Alright, I'm going to go check on the other kids, and when your father gets home I'll send him up here, I'm sure he's gonna wanna talk to you too."

"Okay," She replied as she pulled away from the hug.

I walked out of her room, and went back downstairs to check on the kids

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked in the door with my youngest, Bella, in my arms. Reaching the living room I spotted my wife and said "Hey sweetie."

"Oh hey Hun, hi Bells' how's your arm?" Esme asked our youngest.

Putting Bella down I told her, "Why don't you go an play alright princess?"

"Okay daddy," She replied as she went and played with Alice.

I turned my attention to Esme and asked, "Where's Rosalie?"

"She's upstairs in her room," Esme replied turning her attention to the kids.

"Alright I'll go and talk to her," I told her before heading up the stairs."

"Okay," I heard her say. Reaching my oldest daughters room I knocked on her door. A few minutes later I heard her say , "Come in."

I walked into her room and saw her lying on her bed going over to her desk chair I said, "So what's going on?"

"I don't know just a bad day I guess," she replied.

"You know that's not an excuse to yell and push your siblings around." I told her.

"I know, it was fine till I got home and they kept repeating questions it was getting annoying, I honestly didn't mean to push Bella and hurt her in the process." Rosalie answered as she sat up and with tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie you know better than to push or hit your siblings or yell at them. Bella's only four, your lucky you didn't break her arm. Just a sore arm." I told her.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean too. Please don't hate me." Rosalie said as she started crying.

I got up from my seat and walked over and sat down beside her while pulling her into my arms and I told her, "Rose baby, I don't hate you, don't ever think that I will, because I won't. I love you baby girl, I may be upset about what happened but I don't hate you."

"Okay, I love you too daddy, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Bella." she told me as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

"It's okay, and that would be a smart thing to do. You want me to go get her for you?" I asked her as I stood up from the bed.

"Umm yes please," she answered.

"Alright I'll go get her for you," I told her as I went to walk out of the room to go and get my youngest child. I walked downstairs and walked into the living room, spotting Bella playing in the corner with Alice I walked over to them and said,

"What's my girls up too?"

"Nothing daddy just coloring," Alice answered as she stayed focused on her page that she was coloring in.

"I see that," I told her then turned my attention to Bella, "Hey Bell's Rosalie wants to talk to you."

"She not mad?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"No baby girl, she's not mad anymore, I promise." I assured her.

Standing up she says, "I go see her."

"Alright, shes in her room baby." I told her as I watched her little legs carry her to the stairs.

Before I could stand up and go anywhere Alice looks at me and asks, "Daddy, do you wanna color with me?"

"Why not angel, I'll color with you," I told her as I got as comfortable as i could by the kid table and started coloring with my 7 year old daughter.

"Guess what daddy," Alice said after a few minutes of silence while coloring

"What Alice," I replied as I colored right along with her.

"Today at school I got star of the week!" she told me excitedly.

"You did? That's great honey," I praised her.

"Yeah and I get to be line leader and help the teacher allll week!" She told me with a big smile on her face.

"That's great baby, I'm proud of you." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, its so cool!" She said as she went back to coloring in her coloring book.I got up from the kids table and walked towards the kitchen to see if there were any left overs from dinner tonight. Seeing Esme in the kitchen, I asked, "Is there anything left from dinner?"

"Yeah, there is Emmett made a couple of pizza's for dinner while I took Bella to see you earlier, so there's at least half a pizza left in the fridge, want me to fix you a plate?" Esme replied as she got a plate down.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to go change out of these clothes real quick, and check on the girls on my way up stairs." I told her as I headed towards the stairs.

"Alright, I'll get your dinner ready," She said as I heard her reply back and getting the pizza out to warm up.

As I made my way up the stairs, I stopped by Rosalie's room, and peeked my head in the door, and said, "Hey girls how's it going?"

"Hi daddy," Bella said as she turned around and smiled up at me.

"Hi Bell's, are you girls good now?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we are, I apologized to her, and she gave me," Rosalie answered as she sat on her bed.

"Well that's good, I'll leave you too be then," I told them as I shut the door.

I then made my way down the hall towards my bedroom, to change out of my work clothes and into something comfortable. Making sure I put my clothes in the hamper, I left my room and walked back down stairs, and into the kitchen to see Esme putting the pizza on a plate for me. Getting a drink of Coke out, I get a glass, and poor the Coke into it, then grabbed the plate and said, "Thanks hun, for warming up the pizza for me."

"No problem sweetheart, I'm going to go and get the younger two girls and get them to take a bath, cause who knows how well that'll go. Also, I need the boys to take a shower, I don't care who goes first, but they all need showers," Esme told me as she was standing in the door way.

"Alright, I'll tell 'em after I get done eating," I promised her.

"Okay, enjoy your dinner, I'm going to go and round up the girls now," She said as she left the kitchen and went to go round up our two youngest daughters.

A few minutes later, I finished my dinner and put my plate in the sink along with my glass, and went to go find the boys to. Finding them outside playing basketball, I stepped out and said,

"Boys, you all need to get showers tonight, it doesn't matter who goes first, but figure it out who goes first, got ten minutes before I choose for you."

"Yes sir," They all replied as the finished up their game.

I went back inside, and walked into towards the Den, that was connected to the living room, and went to go and check my emails. I didn't see anything new, so I went into the living room and turned on the news to see what was going on, and to see what the weather was. A few minutes later, I look over and see my oldest daughter walk into the living room, and she said,

"Hi daddy, can I sit here with you?"

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask, you know that," I told her as I watched her sit down beside me.

"I know," She said sighing, then continued, "Your still not mad at me are you?"

"No Rosalie, I was never mad at you, I could never be mad you girls for very long, but just know we don't tolerate that kind of behavior, and I know you know that. I don't want to hear you ever doing that again, alright?" I told her.

"Yes sir, I promise I won't do it again," She said.

"Good, I love you Rose," I told her as I took her into my arms to give her a hug.

"Love you too daddy," She responded as she gave me a hug back.

Once the kids all got their showers or baths, we all decided to watch a movie before it was time to go to bed. The kids had settled on _Nemo. _The movie had ended, and I went ahead and picked up Bella and took her upstairs, while Esme picked up Alice, and we took the girls up to their room, before going back down and waking the rest of the kids, and send them up onto bed. Once the kids had all gone up to bed, Esme and I made sure the lights

were off, and the doors and windows were locked, before heading on up to bed. Getting into bed, I said,

"Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"Good night babe, I love you too."

TBC...

**A/N: Welp here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think, sorry if the ending seemed like it was rushed, i was trying to post the chapter so you wouldn't have to wait any longer...again thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated...thanks again...****  
><strong>

**Tricia-bean-marie23**


End file.
